A Trip Down the Chimney
by A Fire in the Attic
Summary: "It doesn't smell like Santa," Erica answered. Isaac huffed. "Assuming Santa smells like soot, cookies, and love, then yes, it does." 25 Days of Ficmas. Part 1 of The Stiles Clause.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Santa**

**Word Count: 841**

**Pairing: Light Sterek**

**A Trip Down The Chimney**

* * *

Isaac was playing on Derek's iPad when he heard the thump in the chimney. "Santa?" he exclaimed.

Erica, sprawled on the couch, head in Boyd's lap, said, "It's not Santa, you dummy."

Isaac frowned at her. "How do you know?" he demanded. "_You're_ the dummy."

"It doesn't smell like Santa," Erica answered.

Isaac huffed. "Assuming Santa smells like soot, cookies, and love, then yes, it does."

"Santa isn't real, Isaac," Erica snapped.

"Yes he is!"

Jackson spoke up. "Of course he is, Isaac." It wasn't really clear if he was being sarcastic or not, but everyone knew he had a soft spot for Isaac, even if he wouldn't admit it.

Scott looked up from his chemistry homework, frowning. "It's not Christmas Eve, though. Shouldn't Santa have waited until then?"

There was another thump in the chimney, and Derek came down the stairs. "What—?" Abruptly, he ran across the room, threw open the fireplace, and held his arms out.

"Are you gonna catch Santa?" Isaac asked. He wondered why he hadn't thought of it, and hurried across the room to stand next to Derek.

"It's not Santa," Derek said, frowning at the curly-haired wolf. "Can't you smell it?"

"He smells like soot, cookies, and love," Isaac said. "Santa."

Derek shook his head, and there was another thump. Suddenly, Stiles dropped into his arms.

"Oh," Isaac said, frowning. "I guess Stiles smells like that, too. Stiles, are you Santa?"

Stiles blinked at him. "Um?"

"Were you practicing getting down the chimney?" Isaac asked, getting more excited.

Derek pulled Stiles out of the chimney, cradling the lanky, soot-covered boy to his chest. He was still frowning.

Stiles, one arm curled around Derek's shoulders, started to shake his head. "No, I was…"

"What were you doing in the chimney?" Derek demanded. "Are you crazy?"

Stiles sighed in frustration. "That's debatable," He answered. "And it's a, um, long story. I just decided, you know, since we finished rebuilding the house and all, well, I thought it would be a good idea to decorate for Christmas. And I kind of wanted to surprise you. But, uh, it's very high on your roof, and I am not the most graceful person. I might have tripped."

"Might have," Derek repeated.

"Did," Stiles said, shrugging. "That's not important. I finished putting up the lights, and you should all go look at them."

"So you aren't Santa?" Isaac asked, groaning. "You smell _just_ like him."

"Really?" Stiles asked, beaming. "You think so? I guess it's probably because I was wrapping presents and baking cookies earlier. Chocolate chip, if you're wondering. Maybe I should grow a beard! What do you think?" He poked Derek's shoulder.

Derek glared at him. "Absolutely not."

"What, you're the only one who can?" Stiles protested.

"Yes." Derek raised a single eyebrow. "You like it."

Stiles shrugged. "Yeah. But you might like mine, too!"

"No," Derek reiterated.

"Ooookay," Scott said, jumping up and scattering his papers. "Let's go look at the lights." He practically ran from the room, because seeing Stiles and Derek being couple-y still grossed him out. Well, as couple-y as Derek would act in public.

And he really, really, had no interest in what they did in private.

Isaac was still understandably upset that Stiles had been in the chimney instead of Santa, but he followed Scott outside. Whatever Stiles did was probably cool.

The rest of the pack followed them, Derek going last.

"Are you going to put me down?" Stiles asked. "Not that I'm complaining, because I always love being this close to your abs and all, but I'm much less likely to fall down a chimney from here, really. In fact, I'd be safer on the ground."

"No, you wouldn't be."

Stiles flailed in protest, but didn't argue.

Derek spun them around to face the house, and looked up at the roof. The rest of the pack was already sort of gaping at it.

Stiles had possibly gone overboard—it looked like he'd tried to replicate the famous choreographed Christmas house, just using the roof. He'd grabbed every light up decoration including Santa or reindeer, and the roof was like a forest of light up figurines.

"No wonder you tripped," Boyd commented.

"How did you get all of that?" Scott asked. "Did you empty Hobby Lobby?"

Stiles shrugged. "I just bought one of everything."

"It looks like Santa threw up on our roof," Jackson said.

"I like it," Isaac said.

"It looks awful," Erica said.

"It's going to blow a fuse," Derek said mournfully.

"No, they're all green," Stiles explained.

Scott blinked at him. "They're multi-colored."

Stiles threw his hands up, disgusted.

Derek shifted to accommodate Stiles' antics.

"Scott," Stiles said slowly. "It means they're eco-friendly."

"Oh," Scott said, nodding. "That's good."

Derek's eyebrows knit together. "Did you buy all this with my credit card?"

"Uh, definitely not," Stiles said, wiggling out of Derek's arms. He dropped to the ground, hopped up quickly, and ran away.

Derek growled and chased after him.

"Wait!" Isaac yelled after them. "Where are the cookies?"

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

**A/N**: You can thank my roommate for this idea. Written for the 25 Days of Ficmas (link on profile).


	2. Sequel up!

My hand slipped and I wrote a sequel to this. It's called "That Jolly Old Elf."

Much love!

Steen


End file.
